Shattered Memories
by Foton Soul
Summary: Felix has become completely depressed for some reason and no one can understand the cause to the builder's problem. What exactly is Felix upset about? Hints of FelixXCalhoun!
1. It Begins

**Photon Drake: Yip, yip, I saw 'Wreck-It Ralph' over the weekend and IT WAS THE BEST MOVIE I EVER SAW! It had it moments and 'duty', if you know what I mean. **

**Vanellope: I still don't understand why Ralph had to go to a doody game. Does he really have to avoid Cy-Bug doody? **

**Sergeant Calhoun: *sighs* For the last time, Vanellope, it's 'Hero's Duty', not 'Hero's Doody'. **

**Vanellope: Whatever. At least 'Sugar Rush' doesn't have to clean up any doody. **

**Photon Drake: Uh... Moving on... I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or any of the characters. They are property of Disney. **

* * *

After another successful day at Litwak's Arcade, everybody cheered amongst themselves on the food of Niceland Apartments.

"Q*Bert, my man, great job fixing the building in the bonus level! Top notch!" complimented Ralph, raising his fist.

Q*Bert, the round orange creature, happily smiled and jumped to 'high five' Ralph back. "%#€#!" ((You too, Ralph! Great wrecking! No wonder they call you 'Wreck-It' Ralph!))

While the Nicelanders chatted, Ralph looked for Felix, since he wanted to praise him. To his surprise, Felix was no where near the Nicelanders or QBert. A look of confusion formed on Ralph's face. Hoping to find an answer, Ralph gently tapped a nearby Nicelander's shoulder. In response, a well dressed Nicelander in a casual business attire raised an eyebrow at the giant.

"Oh, Ralph!" acknowledged Gene. "Another successful day in the arcade, another great day in Niceland!" he said. He then noticed Ralph's concerned expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, where's Felix? He's usually around you guys after he gets a medal and a pie. Is he with you at all?" replied Ralph.

Gene rubbed his hand under his stout chin. "Now that you mention it... I think I saw Felix by himself," he pointed towards the builder, standing isolated from everyone else. Felix gripped onto the edge of the roof, mindlessly staring at screen that players used to play his game. He stood only in one spot and did not move one inch.

"Felix isn't an extrovert, do you think something's wrong with him?" the Nicelander whispered to Ralph.

"I really don't know... But I'll go see if he's okay," Ralph whispered back. He walked away from Gene and made a beeline towards Felix. The small man was still standing in one spot. He hasn't moved an inch at all since the arcade closed for the evening.

"Felix," Ralph called, raising his hand, "you and QBert-"

The hefty giant stopped mid sentence after Felix turned around. Felix's face was not the cherry happy face Ralph was used to. His happiness was replaced with a crestfallen expression.

Felix seemed... Sad.

"Felix...?" a concerned Ralph whispered.

The builder turned around from the title screen of his game. His head had been lowered and it stayed that way as he walked away from his spot. Felix refused to make any eye contact with Ralph or the Nicelanders. Only a silence from Felix greeted everyone else. Once Felix was at the door leading into Niceland Apartments, he opened it and didn't say a single word.

All of the Nicelanders, Ralph, and the QBert characters all stared at each other in shock. Tension filled the air the more silent everyone became.

"What was that all about?" a Nicelander sheepishly piped up.

* * *

**Photon Drake: That's a start. Felix is obviously really depressed about something. I hope the little guy's okay..**


	2. Memory Lane Or Is It?

**Photon Drake: Here we go! New chapter away! **

**Depressed! Felix: Yay... **

* * *

"Felix? Are you in there?"

"Felix, is something bothering you?"

"Come on, you can't stay locked up forever! It's been at least an hour since you wouldn't talk to any of us!"

Ralph, Gene, and Mary all stood outside of Felix's apartment door. The three game characters worriedly waited at the door in hopes that Felix would answer. They waited for a few minutes, and Felix never answered at all.

"It's no use, Felix won't answer us," cried Mary.

Ralph heavily sighed with exasperation. "Why is Felix so aloof all of a sudden? He seemed social and bright this morning!"

"I was wondering the same thing too. After the last game was done, Felix just suddenly became really downcast. Just like that!" agreed Gene.

"Yeah, but it just doesn't make any sense! I mean, come on! What could have made Felix incredibly depressed all of a sudden?"

* * *

Behind the door, Felix sprawled all over his bed in the apartment.

The small man was very miserable. He only stared at the ceiling in his bedroom, mindlessly staring into space. Felix had his ups and downs yet he was never this depressed. The only times he had been depressed was whether a player had verbally made fun of him or whenever he got picked on for being short. But today was very different for him.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

_"Daddy, can we play that game?" asked a little dirty blond-haired boy around the age of seven. He pointed towards a sky blue arcade machine right next to Pacman. _

_A much broader man named Darren, assumed to be the father, smiled at the game his son had chosen. "Why not? I grew up playing Fix-It Felix Jr! We can play it together, Kite." _

_Inside the world of Fix-It Felix Jr, Ralph, the Nicelanders, Felix, and the additional characters were all in place and ready for a quarter alert. Ralph was waiting at the bottom of Niceland Apartments, the Nicelanders were lined up behind the windows, Q*Bert and co were hidden, and Felix stood by the side away from the screen. _

_While waiting for the players to insert a quarter, Felix got a glimpse at the player- er, players' faces. The moment he saw them, he stared at them and quickly lost focus. The players appeared to be a father and son pair. For some reason, seeing those two players made Felix feel weird all of a sudden. _

_That little boy... He has a dad! I don't even have one, thought Felix. All I even know about my family is that I was programmed to know that I received my hammer from my father... Do I have a mother too?_

_He continued to stare at the little boy and his dad as both of them got ready to play Fix-It Felix Jr._

_..._

_After the last game for the day finished, everybody inside the game mingled with each other as the mini family departed from the arcade. Felix, on the other hand, became so interested in the human pair. He quietly snuck away from Ralph, the Nicelanders, and Q*Bert. He perched himself near the front side of the roof of Niceland Apartments and gazed through the screen where players could see his world. _

_"Daddy! We did it! We fixed the building and stopped the bad guy!" Kite hugged his dad warmly around his waist. A smile spread onto his face the more closer he was to his father. _

_Darren embraced his son, ruffling his hair. "Atta boy, Kite! Come on, your mom's probably waiting for us. The arcade's about to close."_

_"Can me, you, and Mommy come back here again sometime? I really like to be with you," pleaded Kite. _

_"It's a promise, son!" Darren lifted his son into his arms and the two walked out of Litwak's Arcade together with the evening sun peeking out of the clouds. _

* * *

_ Back inside the arcade, Felix became overwhelmed with so much emotion. Just by watching the father and son, Felix himself felt somewhat envious. That little boy and other children are really lucky. They know their parents, yet I don't know mine... I really wish I knew who my father was... _

_A distant memory flashed in Felix's mind as the builder began to think more and more about the little boy and his father._

* * *

_ A five-year-old Felix sat on a rug in the living room inside his cozy home. Next to him was a bin full of colorful assorted Lego bricks and various parts. Little Felix dropped his hand inside the bin and felt a handful of bricks scoop into his hand. He let the bricks fall out and carefully scattered the pieces. _

_"Hmmm... This blue brick should go on top of that green brick!" said Felix. _

_Just as he was about to place the brick on top, he heard familiar voices. _

_"You can't make this building without some workers!"_

_"Where's your sense of humor, sweetie?"_

_Felix turned around to see two familiar figures, a male and a female, standing beside each other as they walked towards the little boy. Something was very off about them in the memory. You could only see them from neck down and their faces weren't revealed. _

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Felix happily spring up from the carpet and ran towards them. _

_Both parents dropped to their knees and opened their arms. Felix quickly ran into them and embraced them tightly. "I love you, Mommy and Daddy. Don't ever leave me." _

_"We won't ever leave you alone, Junior," said Felix's father. _

_Felix's mother gently kissed her son. "I love you too much sweetie. You will never be by yourself." _

* * *

Present Day

A stroll down Memory Lane was not very pleasant for Felix. He was completely a mess. He sat on his bed curled into a ball. The upset repairman's face became red and stained with tears of anguish. Felix bawled loudly the more he thought of the memories..

"It's not fair... The humans have families and I don't think I even have one! I want to see my mom and dad... Do they even exist? What if they were just programmed into my mind? Why do the creators hate me so much?..."

* * *

**Photon Drake: Poor Felix is really taking this hard... **


End file.
